prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Michael McKay/Tag-Team Hall of Fame II
Spike Dudley July 29, 2004 - Dec. 12, 2004 Rey Mysterio put his Cruiserweight Championship on the line against Spike Dudley on an edition of SmackDown! Spike was able to pick up the win, but it was due largely in part to some outside interference from his brothers Bubba Ray and D-Von. Spike went on to hold the title for nearly five months, but was dethroned by one of the most unlikeliest of challengers - SmackDown!'s No. 1 announcer, Funaki. Spike Dudley April 8, 2002 - May 6, 2002 Just weeks after William Regal won the European Championship from Diamond Dallas Page, Spike Dudley won it from Regal on Monday Night RAW. Dudley held the title for about one month before losing it back to Regal. Tazz & Spike Dudley Jan. 7, 2002 - Feb. 21, 2002 Spike Dudley recruited Tazz to be his tag team partner against his half-brothers, The Dudleys. Bubba Ray and D-Von had things going their way early on, but when Bubba Ray became distracted by Stacy Keibler's ravishing good looks, Spike was able to send Bubba Ray through a table with the Dudley Dog. He then pinned his half-brother for the win the World Tag Team Championship. The Dudleys Feb. 27, 2000 - April 2, 2000 Just a couple months after debuting in WWE, the Dudleys found themselves in line for a World Tag Team Championship shot at No Way Out against the New Age Outlaws. The Dudleys dominated almost the entire match and brought the titles home to Dudleyville. This was the first of what would turn out to be several title reigns for Bubba and D-Von Dudley. The Dudleys Jan. 21, 2001 - March 5, 2001 It had been almost a year since the Dudleys won their first World Tag Team Championship, so it was only a matter of time before Bubba Ray and D-Von Dudley struck gold once again. They faced off against Edge & Christian at the Royal Rumble, and after a 3-D to Edge, the Dudleys were two-time World Tag Team Champions. The Dudleys March 19, 2001 - April 1, 2001 In a crazy night for the World Tag Team Championship, the Dudleys became the third and final team to wear the gold at RAW from the Pepsi Arena in Albany, NY. After Edge & Christian connived their way into a title match against the Hardy Boyz, which originally was the Dudleys' shot, Bubba Ray and D-Von arrived at the arena irate. After describing the situation to commissioner William Regal, they were awarded a shot against the new champs, Edge & Christian. Thanks to some interference by Spike Dudley, the Dudleys walked out of the Pepsi Arena as three-time World Tag Team Champions. The Dudleys June 21, 2001 - July 9, 2001 The Dudleys challenged Chris Benoit & Chris Jericho for the World Tag Team Championship in an intense match on an edition of SmackDown! The action spilled to the outside as Chris Jericho sent D-Von Dudley through the announcers' table as Chris Benoit locked Bubba Ray in the Crippler Crossface. While the ref was watching the action on the outside, Stone Cold ran down and crushed Chris Benoit in the head with his WWE Championship, allowing Bubba Ray to pick up the win and the Dudleys' fourth World Tag Team Championship reign The Dudleys Sept. 17, 2001 - Oct. 22, 2001 The World Tag Team Championship was up for grabs on an editin of Raw when Undertaker & Kane faced off against The Dudleys. Undertaker & Kane looked dominant early on, but Kronik and Stevie Richards ran down and put Kane through a table. This allowed The Dudleys to hit Undertaker with the 3-D for the pin and their fifth World Tag Team Championship reign. The Dudleys Nov. 18, 2001 - Jan. 7, 2002 The Hardy Boyz squared off against The Dudleys in a Tag Team Unification Steel Cage Match at Survivor Series. The Hardys came in as the World Tag Team Champions, while The Dudleys were the WCW Tag Team Champions. It looked as if the Hardy Boyz had the match in the bag. Matt Hardy had already escaped, and Jeff was climbing right behind him. When he got to the top, though, Jeff decided to land a Swanton Bomb on D-Von through a table. He may have taken out D-Von, but the move also proved to be damaging to Jeff. The Dudleys capitalized and got the pin to unify the titles. It was the sixth World Tag Team Championship for the Dudleys. The Dudleys Jan. 19, 2003 - Jan. 20, 2003 Lance Storm & William Regal won the World Tag Team Championship through use of brass knuckles, and that same foreign object came back to haunt them against The Dudleys at the Royal Rumble. Regal brought the knux into play, but D-Von was able to obtain them and knock out Lance after a 3-D. It was The Dudleys' seventh World Tag Team Championship, but they were only able to hold onto the titles for about 24 hours as they lost them the next night on Raw back to Storm & Regal. The Dudleys Sept. 31, 2003 - Dec. 14, 2003 The Dudleys faced off against all three members of La Resistance (Rene Dupree, Sylvain Grenier and Robert Conway) in a Tables Match at Unforgiven. Even though they were outnumbered, the more experienced Dudleys came away with a win when they sent Dupree through a table with thier patented 3-D. The win marked the eighth World Tag Team Championship for The Dudleys. The Dudleys went on to hold the titles about three months before losing them to Batista & Ric Flair in a Tag Team Turmoil match. The Dudleys June 17, 2004 - July 8, 2004 It was only a matter of time before the Dudleys rose to the top of the WWE Tag Team Championship scene on SmackDown! During their match against Rico and Charlie Haas, Miss Jackie got knocked off the ring apron. A concerned Charlie Haas rushed to check on his manager, but in the meantime the Dudleys were able to get the pin on Rico. Category:Blog posts